rvdfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wie geht Rollenspiel
'Einleitung' Häufig stehen Neueinsteiger vor einem Großen Problem: Was gibt es beim Rollenspiel in WoW zu beachten? Dieser Ratgeber soll eine Hilfestellung für all diejenigen bieten, die noch nie über ein Onlinespiel Rollen dargestellt haben, oder sich einfach etwas Grundwissen aneignen wollen. 'Grundlegende Verhaltensregeln' *Nett sein gild wie in allen anderen Bereichen auch beim Rollenspiel. Damit ist nicht gemeind das der Charakter stets freundlich und hilfsbereit sein soll, sondern das anderen Spielern gegenüber einfach mit Respekt begegnet wird *Jeder wird erst einmal mit 'Ihr' oder 'Euch' angesprochen es sei denn man wird zu etwas anderem aufgefordert *Smilies und Abkürzungen in den Charakteräußerungen sind grundsätzlich tabu *Hat man etwas nebenbei zu sagen oder gehört es nicht zum Charakterspiel wird das mit 'ooc' (out of charakter) gekennzeichnet *Emotes oder Handlungen die nichts mit sprechen zu tun haben werden entweder als Emote (/emote) oder mit Sternchen markiert. (*zwinkert dabei verschwörerisch*) * Nur weil der Gegenüber nicht sofort antwortet heißt das nicht unbedingt das er dies nicht vorhat. Manche Spieler schreiben nunmal langsamer als andere oder überlegen es sich nochmal anders und schreiben eine Aussage neu. Hier gild vor allem: Nichts überstürzen, man kann nach einer Aussage ruhig mal einen Moment abwarten ob eine Reaktion von anderen Kommt oder nicht. *Auch wenn man mit der Kameraeinstellung an Stellen blicken kann in die der Charakter gerade nicht schaut trägt es doch zum besseren Spielerlebnis bei das Sichtfeld zu berücksichtigen. Ein drehen und schwenken der Kamera ist selbstverständlich keinem untersagt, aber nur weil man sieht wie sich von hinten ein wütender Orc nähert muss das der Charakter nicht sofort mitbekommen! 'Steuerung des Charakters' *Normalerweise wird der Charakter stets gehend bewegt. Umschalten kann man dies mit dem Symbol für geteiltrechnen auf dem Nummernblock. *Wird doch einmal gerannt geht dies natürlich auf die Ausdauer des Charakters. Niemand kann ständig umherrennen und dabei nicht das kleinste Anzeichen von Anstrengung zeigen. *Übermäßiges Springen vermeiden. Erschreckt sich der Charakter oder ist ihm vielleicht eine Idee gekommen darf das allerdings gern mit einem Hüpfer bekräftigt werden. *Sitzen ist eines der wenigen Dinge die in WoW auch sichtbar dargestellt werden können. Einfach X drücken oder einen Stuhl rechtsklicken. *Schläft der Charakter oder liegt er aus irgendwelchen anderen Gründen auf dem Boden darf man sich auch mal hinlegen (/hinlegen) *Selbiges gild auch für hocken weil der Charakter etwas auf dem Boden untersucht oder betet (/knien) 'Verhalten in Kämpfen oder Reibereien' Handgreiflichkeiten oder gar Kämpfe sind im Rollenspiel immer ein heikles Thema. Hinter jedem der beiden Charaktere steckt ein menschlicher Spieler und niemand möchte seinen Charakter ständig am Boden liegen sehen. Auf der anderen Hand hätte jeder gerne ein Erfolgserlebnis. Dieses aufeinandertreffen verschiedener Interessen hat schon nicht selten zu Streit auch ooc geführt. Daher werden hier auch ein paar Verhaltensregeln aufgeführt: *Auch wenn Kämpfe in wirklichkeit turbulent verlaufen, ist es sinnvoll sich im Spiel etwas zurück zu nehmen. Wer gleich zwei, drei Emotes oder Aussagen hintereinader raushaut gibt dem Gegenüber keine Chance zu reagieren. *Fair ist fair. Auch wenn sich die Kontrahenten auf den Tod nicht leiden können ist es recht unschön wenn der Krieger seinem Widersache mal eben den Kopf abschlägt. *Einen Kampf in wenigen Zügen zu entscheiden geht oft auf Kosten des Spielspaß. Oft wird die Sache erst interessant wenn man sich eine regelrechte Rangelei liefert anstatt sich gleich gegenseitig auszuschalten. *Immer ein offenes Auge dafür haben was der Gegenüber tut. Emotet er beispielsweise das er wütend auf den eigenen Charakter zustürmt ist wohl jedes Weitere gesprochene Wort fehl am Platz, auch wenn man sich die nächste Aussage schon zurecht gelegt hat. Möchte man doch nicht ganz darauf verzichten ist es manchmal möglich die Aussage zu unterbrechen so als würde der Charakter mitten im Satz unterbrochen *Auch bei Bewegungen immer sachte vorgehen. Rennt man auf einen Charakter zu dann ist das ingame eine Sache von wenigen Sekunden. Um dem Widersacher eine Chance zu reagieren zu geben ist es das beste Schrittweise oder in mehreren Etappen auf ihn zuzurennen. *Keiner ist perfekt. Auch wenn der eigene Jäger ein guter Schütze ist heißt das noch lange nicht, das jeder Schuss auch sitzt. Bei Kämpfen bleibt alles bei Spekulation und Versuchen damit der Gegner auch darauf reagieren kann und seinem Gegenüber nicht ausgeliefert ist. Dies setzt natürlich ein gewisses Verständnis für den jeweils anderen vorraus. Nur weil ich die gelegenheit bekomme auszuweichen heißt das nicht, dass das immer klappt. *Der Idealfall ist daher immer eine Art geben und nehmen. Heute unterliege ich, morgen eben du. Die vorrausgegangenen Hinweise für den kampf sind recht verallgemeinert und nicht immer verständlich. Daher ist an dieser Stelle eine Szene für einen Kampf als Beispiel aufgeführt. Kursiv geschriebenes soll hierbei eine nähere Erläuterung zu den Geschehnissen darstellen. Kampfbeispiel Kneipenkeilerei Zwerg: "Ah, es geht doch nichts über ein frisches Bier zum Feierabend!" *Zwerg nimmt den Krug entgegen und wendet sich um als er mit Mensch zusammenstößt* Mensch: '"Nun schau was du gemacht hast, das war mein Ausgehhemd!" '''Zwerg: '"Ist das mein Problem wenn du im besten Fummel herumläufst?!" 'Mensch: '"Nein, aber das ändert sich ganz schnell!" *Mensch schlägt mit der Faußt nach Zwerg* >Der Charakter Zwerg hat nun verschiedene Möglichkeiten zu reagieren< *Zwerg wird von Mensch hart an der rechten Schläfe getroffen und macht einen Ausgleichschritt nach hinten* 'Zwerg: '"Na warte..." *Zwerg wirft mit seinem Krug nach Mensch* >Auch hier ist kein fester Ausgang vorgegeben. Es liegt nun an Charakter Mensch was passiert.< *Mensch sieht den Wurf kommen und duckt sich weg, der Krug sirrt richtung Tür* *Wache... der Krug landet direkt vor Wache's Füßen* >Die drei Punkte sind ein Behelf da die Emotes immer mit dem Charakternamen beginnen. Passiert nun etwas was zwar mit dem Charakter zu tun hat. Aber was sich nicht so schreiben lässt das der Name zu Beginn steht ist diese Lösung noch die beste< 'Wache: '"Was soll das? Ihr zwei beruhigt euch mal ganz schnell wieder!" '''Mensch: "Na schön, war ja nicht so gemeint..." *Mensch reicht Zwerg die Hand* Zwerg: '"Weil ich einen guten Tag hab glaub ich dir mal." '''Mensch: '"Stell dich nicht so an, komm ich geb einen aus." '''Stichwort Charakterfähigkeiten In WoW haben alle Charaktere verschiedene Fertigkeiten um ihren Alltag in der Welt zu bestreiten. Diese sind jedoch nicht immer im Rollenspiel hilfreich. So kann die Verstohlenheit des Schurken zwar nützlich sein, aber jemand der gänzlich unsichtbar wird ist für einen einfachen Straßenräuber doch schon seltsam. Hierbei muss immer Blick darauf gelegt werden was mein Charakter darstellt. So mag ein Krieger sinnvoll ein um einen Bauern dazustellen, das bedeutet aber nicht dass er deshalb auch Dinge wie Ansturm oder heldenhafter Sprung beherrscht. Kategorie:Rollenspiel